You drive me crazy!
by fancifulpants
Summary: Lily Evans has always done her best to resist James' Potters charms. But now that James is head boy and Lily is head girl, will she realise that Love and Hate aren't so different after all? Or will they just drive each other out of their minds?


Title: Insufferable

Rating: T, might move up but not for now

Pairing: Primarily L/J

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize as the work of the talented JK Rowling.

"Get out of my way, Potter!" Lily Evans shouted as she tried to adjust herself enough to reach the closet door and push it open. Unfortunately, James Potter was all but on top of her, making it very difficult to do so.

"I'd be more than happy to if you weren't preventing me from moving anywhere else, Evans." James started to fall forward and braced himself with his left hand, trying to move Lily out from under him with his right. If they got out of this without killing each other, James realized that this would probably make him absolutely amazing at Twister.

"Don't you tell me to move; It's all your fault we're in here in the first place!" A broom fell on Lily's head with a loud thud, causing her to yelp in pain and rub the spot on her head tenderly.

"Aw, Lily has a boo-boo! Shall I kiss it and make it better?" James said sweetly, twisting his right leg around so that he could pat Lily on the head with his left hand. This comment did not produce the desired results, however, as Lily promptly jabbed him in the rib.

"If you're that desperate, kiss your own damn injuries and leave mine out of it." She finally reached the door handle and tried to twist it, then shook the door violently by pounding her fists, "Damn it! Who locked the door?"

"Maybe it locks itself?" James replied, referring to the utility closet somewhere in the castle that he and Lily had ducked into to hide from Filch when returning late from their Head Duties. Unfortunately, in their attempts to escape from the overzealous Argus, they hand locked themselves in.

"That's just great, and I can't see a thing. And that had damn well better not be your hand on my thigh!" James jerked back in surprise, sputtering not guilty please as he tried to find his wand to unlock the door. Lily found one first, muttering "Alohamora!" and successfully opening the door to the closet.

"Wait!" James whispered loudly, reaching into his back and pulling out an invisibility cloak.

"You mean to say that you've had that this whole time and you forced me into a UTILITY CLOSET to hide from Filch?" Lily's face twitched furiously as she looked from James to the cloak.

"I just sort of…forgot about it, sorry!" He slipped it over both of their heads as they shut the door softly and made their way quickly back to Gryffindor common room.

When they had arrived after supplying the fat lady with the appropriate password, James looked at the clock and swore loudly, "3 o'clock in the morning? I'm never going to be able to stay awake through quidditch practice!"

"And I've got a Charms club meeting to sit down with the treasurer and discuss our spending plan for the year before breakfast. It's certainly not going to be the adrenaline that keeps me going tomorrow. Maybe if I hadn't been forced into a closet…" She gave him a dirty look, as if to say, 'it's all your fault.'

"Do you think I WANTED to squeeze the both of us into that closet? What, do you think I was trying to sneak you in there for an early morning make-out session? Because if that was the plan, I could have found a much better place than an old utility closet.

"You're really insufferable sometimes, you know that?" Lily threw up her hands as she stared at James with a wary expression.

"If I didn't know, it's not for lack of being told. You have kept me so well informed in that area."

"Then I suppose you won't be surprised if I call you a prat and run off to bed without saying goodbye."

"Can't say that it would shock me in the least."

"Delightful. James Potter, you are an insufferable prat." And with that, she did exactly that, ran off to brush her hair, her teeth, talk to all of her room mates about what a git James Potter was, and go to bed.

"Good night to you, too, Mary Sunshine!" James yelled up to her and ambled over to his own dormitory, brushed his teeth, removed his glasses, and got into bed, trying not to think about Lily.

A/N: Okay, just a quick first chapter I wanted to get posted as soon as possible. A lot more is coming, so don't go a way!


End file.
